


Giving Up

by kindofeverybody



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Jisbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofeverybody/pseuds/kindofeverybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa Lisbon enters a house a serial killer is in. But something inside of her tells her to turn around and run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short One Shot about Jisbon. Set after season 5. So there still is a CBI.  
> I would recommend you to listen to "The Fault In Our Stars" by Troye Sivan whilst reading this. I did, while I wrote this.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~I do not own The Mentalist or the characters. I wrote this for fun and don't earn money with this completely fictional story.~

Teresa Lisbon

We surrounded the old house, at least twenty agents with their guns aiming at the house, the killer of two girls was in. Oh, and Jane was there too, hiding behind one of the black cars. Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the silence. The man in the house was shooting at us. Me and three other agents started walking and opened the front door to get in. I was the first one to enter the house and looked around. Everything here seemed to fall apart. The furniture, the walls and floors, even the air was thicker than outside. After I heard the others shouting "Clear." to tell me that the rooms were empty, we all got ready to go upstairs. A slight feeling of fear crawled into my stomach and I had to swallow. Normally I didn't have such feelings but something told me to directly turn around and get away from this house as quickly as possible. 

I just wanted to enter a room as I heard the man yelling something. "Back up, or I'll blow y'all up with me." The other agents looked at me and I nodded slightly. All together we entered the room and shot. The man shot too. I didn't know how it happened but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It stung and pounded at the same time. My hand found its way to the center of the unbelievable pain and immediately became red and wet. Blood. Somehow, I made it out of the room and into another one. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. "Come on Teresa, get your shit together. Don't be such a baby." I hissed at myself, realising that tears were rushing down my face. The pain was everywhere. Not only in my chest but also in my arms and legs, and especially in my head. 

I couldn't hear anything from outside anymore so I figured they killed the man and left. "They'll probably search for me." I thought out loud. This made me try to get up. But I couldn't, my legs and arms wouldn't work as I wanted them to. After some more tries I gave up and leaned my head against the wall. My sight started to get a little blurry and my head hurt like I had a really bad hangover. 

Suddenly the door bursted open and a familiar figure stormed in, kneeled down besides me and placed half of my body on its lap. "Lisbon? Lisbon, are you okay?" Patrick Jane. I almost laughed at his stupid question. That's typical him. Of course I am not okay. I got shot and he seriously asked me if I'd be okay. I also almost rolled my eyes but I just was too weak. His arms wrapped themselfs around my limp body and his head leaned down, his face was so close. I looked into his eyes and saw fear, shock and pain, all at once. I reached up to catch the tear that was running down his face. 

"Lisbon, please stay with me. The ambulance will be here any minute. Please, just stay with me for a few minutes." The sight of his blue eyes gave me the power for a weak smile. "Patrick.." My voice sounded so small and broken. He placed his warm hand on my cheek and stroked it gently. Then leaned even closer and whispered into my ear. "You have to be strong, Teresa. You have to stay awake." 

I started to shake, probably because I constantly lost blood. I looked into his beautiful eyes and nodded a little. His lips met my forehead and I closed my eyes at this brief touch. Then I opened them again and let my fingers run through his hair. "Patrick, I..." I whispered again and closed my eyes. Everything began to fade away. I heard some voices from far away but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My breath became slower and slower. And at one point I simply gave up. 

Patrick Jane kneeled in the middle of the room, the woman laying in his arms and he cried. He cried because he lost her. Forever. She died in his arms. As people bursted into the room he was whispering something under his breath.

"I couldn't even say goodbye. I couldn't tell her how I feel about her. She'll never know that I loved her."


End file.
